


Invitations

by mywasteddream



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywasteddream/pseuds/mywasteddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When NEWS was put on hiatus by the company, Shige didn’t meet the other<br/>members that much. Except for one person, and it was not Koyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but a brain to make a plot.
> 
> An old post written in 2009 ... before I ever came to Japan.   
> There might be mistakes on the details, but I decided to keep it that way.

When NEWS was put on hiatus by the company, Shige didn’t meet the other members that much. Except for one person, and it was not Koyama.  
  
At times, just before his last class started, there came a mail from Ryo, saying, “I’m at the neighborhood. Meet me at the west gate later.” Or “I’m taking Chiyoda Line to Omotesando. Let’s have dinner together.”  
  
More too often than not, Shige found himself dragging his feet to wherever Ryo was waiting. Even if the mail said, “I finished the photo shots early and I’m heading to Shibuya. Let’s meet near Hachiko Statue,” which meant Shige had to walk eastward to Omotesando Station then take the train back westward, passing his university from below the ground to Shibuya Station, Shige would obliged.  
  
He sometimes asked the older man why.  
  
“Because you’re the only one I know in the area at this moment,” Ryo would answer shortly, like that excuse could satiate Shige’s curiosity.   
  
Or, “Omotesando is just two stations away from Akasaka,” which meant he was at TBS or “It’s easy to just take Yamanote Line here,” which meant he was at Nihon Terebi. Or simply saying, “The shooting was near,” even if Shige knew well that Ryo was shooting at Fuji TV, in Daiba, which was a long way across Tokyo Metropolitan, despite he only had to change trains once.  
  
At other time he’d say, “Do you expect me to go to pick Yamapi up at his school? And then what? It’s not like he’s there. Even if he was, where would I go to? Akihabara? To Kanda and go second-hand book shopping? I’m not a geek like you.”  
  
At most times, Ryo would only say, “Shut up. I’ll treat you.”  
  
Then they would walk together. Ryo walking in front, fast, while Shige trailing behind, wondering where he’d be taken.   
  
They would eat ramen in a friendly shop in the back roads of the office district, or going in and out designers’ boutique around Omotesando Hills, or strolling around Shibuya and stopped to comment each time they saw any Johnny’s Entertainment artists appeared on the huge TV screen at the crossings. Sometimes Ryo would tell Shige to meet across the street from the university and took him walk around Aoyama Wonder Sight.   
  
Once Ryo took the liberty of dragging Shige to Aoyama Cemetery, just to see Hachiko’s grave. It was at the end of summer, and it rained as soon as they found the said monument. They had to share the umbrella that Shige carried all the way to back and by the time they reached the station, they were already soaked from hips down, and on their sides. They said good byes at the transfer station where they had to take different lines and sent mail by the time they got back home and reminded each other to get inside ofuro as soon as possible.  
  
Sometime in early November, Shige took the initiative to make the call first. They met at Shinjuku Station. Ryo asked why Shige asked him to come, but the younger man just hushed him and led him into the Sobu Line. They got out at Suidobashi Station, where Yamapi and Koyama were already waiting. The two apparently met at their campus.  
  
The four of them walked to Tokyo Dome and wondered if they’d be able to hold a concert there rogether, now that their group was on hiatus. Then Yamapi dug a something from a paper bag he had carried along the way and took out a small cake. Shige put a single candle on it and Koyama lit the candle. They sang Happy Birthday for Ryo, despite the fact that they were a few days too late.  
  
Just when Ryo was about to blow the candle, his phone rang. It was a video call from Tegoshi and Massu, who were at that time busy with their debut single. They said sorry they couldn’t come to the gathering and wished Ryo a happy birthday too.  
  
Ryo blew the candle, secretly wishing that the group would be allowed to perform again soon, but out loud he said that the others were making too much fuss of his birthday and that it was all unnecessary.   
  
After Ryo’s secret wish came true at the end of the year, the ignorant invitations from Ryo grew less and less. But that was because Ryo could easily meet Shige at work and he didn’t need to put up lame excuses just to invite him for dinner.


End file.
